Doomverse
The Doomlurker DC Cinematic Universe or Doomverse is the universe in which all of Doomlurker's films take place in. Franchises ''Wonder Woman'' The series of Wonder Woman films starring Odette Annable as Diana/Wonder Woman. *''Wonder Woman'' *''Wonder Woman: Hera's Wrath'' ''The Flash'' The series of the Flash films starring Chris Pine as Barry Allen/The Flash. *''The Flash'' *''The Flash: Rogues' Rebellion'' *''The Flash: Speed Force'' ''Aquaman'' The series of Aquaman films starring Liam Hemsworth as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman. *''Aquaman'' ''Batman'' The series of Batman films starring Milo Ventimiglia as Bruce Wayne/Batman. *''Batman: World's Greatest Detective'' ''Superman'' The series of Superman films starring Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman. *''Superman: Last Son of Krypton'' *''Superman: Man of Steel'' ''Green Lantern'' The series of Green Lantern films starring Jake Gyllenhaal as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern. *''Green Lantern'' *''Green Lantern: Sinestro's Might'' ''Hawkman'' The series of Hawkman films starring Sam Worthington as Katar Hol/Carter Hall/Hawkman. *''The Savage Hawkman'' ''Green Arrow'' The series of Green Arrow films starring Garrett Hedlund as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. *''Green Arrow'' Solo Films These films are part of the Doomlurker DC Cinematic Universe but aren't part of an individual franchise. ''Birds of Prey'' The Birds of Prey film starring Amber Heard as Dinah Lance/Black Canary, Devon Aoki as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana, Emma Roberts as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Erica Durance as Evelyn Crawford/Starling. *''Birds of Prey'' ''Suicide Squad'' *''Suicide Squad'' Characters TBC means "to be confirmed" as numerous people are being looked at for the role, TBA means "to be announced" as someone has been cast but an official announcement is pending. Heroes *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Milo Ventimiglia) *Clark Kent/Superman (Matt Bomer) *Diana/Wonder Woman (Odette Annable) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Chris Pine) *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Liam Hemsworth) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Jake Gyllenhaal) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Michael B. Jordan) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Freddie Highmore) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Emma Roberts) *Carter Hall/Hawkman (Sam Worthington) *Ollie Queen/Green Arrow (Garrett Hedlund) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Amber Heard) *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Devon Aoki) Villains *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Philip Seymour Hoffman) *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Dominic West) *The Joker (TBA) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Michael C. Hall) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Alan Rickman) *Lex Luthor (John Hamm) *Ares (Alexander Skarsgard) *Deception (Mark Pellegrino) *Greed (John Goodman) *Conquest (Josh Cooke) *Hera (Rhona Mitra) *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang (David Wenham) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Mark Wahlberg) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Desmond Harrington) *Lisa Snart/Glider (Amanda Seyfried) *Black Manta (Mekhi Phifer) *Orm/Ocean Master (Alexander Ludwig) *Hector Hammond (David Thewlis) Allies *Alfred Pennyworth (Terence Stamp) *James Gordon (Bryan Cranston) *Julie Madison (Kelly Brook) *Harvey Bullock (Ray Winstone) *Renee Montoya (Alice Braga) *Aaron Cash (Jamie Foxx) *Vicki Vale (Maggie Grace) *Steve Trevor (Cam Gigandet) *Hippolyta (Lynda Carter) *Mala (Dianna Agron) *Artemis (Rosamund Pike) *Philippus (Rosario Dawson) *Menalippe (Sarah Lancaster) *Epione (Jenna-Louise Coleman) *Penelope (Elisabeth Rohm) *Aella (Alexandra Daddario) *Persephone (Saoirse Ronan) *Etta Candy (Naomie Harris) *Iris West (Danneel Harris) *Patty Spivot (Brea Grant) *Darryl Frye (John Wesley Shipp) *James Forrest (Anthony Anderson) *Mera (Amanda Righetti) *Vulko (Brendan Gleeson) *Garth (Josh Peck) *Tula (AnnaSophia Robb) Others *Thomas Wayne (Bruce Thomas) *Martha Wayne (Michelle Pfeiffer) *Joe Chill (Mackenzie Crook) *Jay (Sienna Guillory) *Raven (Olesya Rulin) *Lark (Julia Styles) *Tom Leavens (Anthony Head) *Tom Curry (Kevin McKidd) *Atlanna (Cassidy Freeman) Timeline Films in chronological order: First Wave Ten films building up to the first Justice League film spanning five years. *''Superman: Last Son of Krypton'' (2008) *''Wonder Woman'' (2008) *''The Flash'' (2009) *''Green Lantern'' (2009) *''Aquaman'' (2010) *''Wonder Woman: Hera's Wrath'' (2010) *''Batman: World's Greatest Detective'' (2011) *''The Flash: Rogues' Rebellion'' (2011) *''Superman: Man of Steel'' (2012) *''Justice League'' (2012) Second Wave *''Green Arrow'' *''Green Lantern: Sinestro's Might'' *''The Savage Hawkman'' *''The Flash: Speed Force'' *''Birds of Prey'' *''Batman 2'' (TBA) *''Aquaman 2'' (TBA) *''Suicide Squad'' Category:Doomverse Category:Universes